Green Arrow
Green Arrow 'is the main protagonist of ''Green Arrow: Mark of Protection. ''He is a billionaire playboy turned vigilante archer and protector of Star City. Biography Personality Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: *'Master Acrobatic:' *'Honed Senses:' *'Master Archer:' *'Master Marksman:' *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Master Swordsman:' *'Master of Stealth:' *'Master Survivalist:' *'Interrogation: '''Green Arrow is an effective interrogator and torturer. He is capable of inflicting much physical pain into a target without killing them and is even capable of using mind games to worsen the discomfort. *'Master Escapologist: ' *'Intimidation: As a vigilante, Green Arrow commands an intimidating presence to where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly as well as manipulate their actions. *'''Indomitable Will: *'Genius Level Intellect:' **'Master Tactician:' **'Master Deceiver:' **'Eidetic Memory:' **'Master Detective:' **'Master Hacker:' **'Master Toxicologist:' **'Expert Networker:' **'Expert Leader:' **'Expert Businessman:' *'Multillinguiasm:' *'Expert Driver:' *'Expert Pilot:' Equipment *'Carbon Fiber Longbow: '''This carbon fiber longbow serves as Green Arrow's main weapon. *'Custom Hunting Arrows: 'Green Arrow uses his signature weapon of choice numerous type of green arrows, which he creates and designs himself. *'Trick Arrows: 'Green Arrow uses custom-designed arrows. **'Router Arrow: 'Shot near computers to hack into them. **'Grappling Hook Arrow: 'To grab on to far away surfaces on buildings for swinging lines and zip lines. There is also an automated device that retracts the line mechanically and thus, allows Green Arrow to ascend several stories onto a targeted surface in a matter of seconds. **'Listening Arrow: 'Recording and listening arrows for recording confessions and surveillance. **'Ensarament Arrow: 'After piercing a target, it launches wires into the area around the target and then pulls them tight. **'Flashbang Arrow: 'A flashbang grenade in the form of an arrow. **'Explosive Arrow: 'Explosive arrows, both time-delayed and impact. **'Incendiary Arrow: 'Arrows that create a burst of fire, which can knockdown an opponent and incapacitate them. They can also be used to blind enemies and burn through metal. **'Tranquilizer Arrow: 'These arrows are used to knock out an enemy. **'Remote Detonator Arrow: 'An explosive arrow that can be detonated by remote control. **'Syringe Arrow: 'An arrow with a syringe in the tip to inject liquids into targets. **'Zip Tie Arrow: 'This arrow has a pair of zip straps that can be used similar to handcuffs. **'Electric Arrow: 'An arrow with a device that emits electrical discharges of high voltage. **'Bola Arrow: 'An arrow that releases a set of connected cords which wrap around a moving target in order to take them down. **'Rope Tying Arrow: 'An arrow used to tie around a person's legs and hang the person upside down. **'Non-Lethal Arrow: 'Arrows designed not to penetrate the target's skin, making them non-lethal. **'Cable Net Arrow: 'When the arrowhead explodes strong cables are sent in all directions, similar to a spider web, to block the path of escaping criminals. **'Double Arrow: 'The tip of the arrow splits in two when fired. This allows for two targets to be hit, a wire can also be projected between the two arrow heads. **'Boxing Glove Arrow: 'A boxing glove over the tip of an arrow that can knock out targets. **'Tear Gas Arrow: 'An arrow that releases tear gas. **'Nanite Arrow: 'An arrow that shoots nanites and emits a pulse. **'Magnetic Arrow: 'Magnetic arrows can cause enemy firearms to fly out of their hands and be magnetically bound to the arrow. **'Shield Arrow: 'An arrow that creates a bulletproof shield. **'Sound Dampener Arrow: 'An arrow that cancels out loud sound waves that has a hard shell with a blue glow inside it. **'Parachute Arrow: 'An arrow that shoots out a parachute out of its tip. **'Firework Arrow: 'An arrow that emits a colorful firework when shot. *'Green Arrow Mask: 'Green Arrow wears a mask to hide his identity and it is dark green to match his hood and suit. It is made from a compressable micro-fabric. *'Green Arrow Suit: 'Green Arrow wears a protective suit to hide his identity. *'Ghost Phone: 'Green Arrow uses a phone to call others anonymously with voice changer technology. *'Katana: 'Green Arrow owns a katana and sometimes utilizes it. *'Voice Filter: 'Green Arrow uses this device to disguise his voice into a deep and garbled nature whenever he was talking to someone unaware of his true identity. *'Medical Equipment: 'Green Arrow carried medical supplies with him. *'Quiver: 'A green arrow container strapped to his back. *'Flechette: 'Miniature projectiles that are stored in the gauntlets to disarm people. *'Smoke Bombs: 'Green Arrow carries smoke bombs with him as an escape tool or to disorient enemies. *'Motorcycle: '''Green Arrow uses a motorcycle to get around Star City when out on patrol. Appearance Relationships Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Males